Did You?
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: Ginny Weasley goes to America, and comes back pregnant. The only person capable of helping her is the blonde sitting beside her on the airplane...He agrees but only to fulfil his own selfish agenda. What happens when his father finds where he's hiding?
1. No way in HELL!

'I'm pregnant...' Ginny thought to herself, boarding the plane. 'Mother will never forgive me!' She had gone to America for a year to study the way of the Muggles.

Her mother had warned her… Her mother had told her that the muggles were bigger on sex than she was… Told her that the boys there were more persuasive than the wizards.

But did she listen?

No. She didn't.

What she didn't know was that the Americans were so DAMN charming! after six months she met this man... So charming... 

She closed her eyes, pretending that she wasn't pregnant if not just for a moment, but she was. She walked slowly to her seat, sitting down with her head in her hands.

She knew that her mother loved muggles, but to find out that she knew a muggle all of six months and just had sex with him? 

No. 

Her father would disown her for sure! She lay her head back and whimpered, tears sliding down her porcelain cheeks. What was wrong with her? Her father had taught her. And if there was only one thing her daddy taught her it was _definitely_ the word no.

"Hey, whats the crying for Weasley?" She looked up. It couldn't be! Could it? It was! She was staring into the face of Draco Malfoy! 

She groaned. That was just what she needed... Wait! It was just what she needed! She turned around and grabbed him by the front of his leather jacket. He looked even more surprised by her sudden actions than she was. 

"What are you doing here!?" she asked in a loud whisper. He sighed. "Same as you. I got the scholarship too." She nodded. They had both gone up for the same scholarship at Hogwarts which went up the year after Ginny left. 

She had won, as had the certain Slytherin boy. She smiled at the sight of him. She had an idea! 

She lifted his jacket to take a look at his appearance. He was oddly patient, allowing her to do this with only a confused scowl on his face. "What are you doing Weasley?" he asked finally as she slid her hands through his hair. 

She grinned finally. "You're perfect!" she shouted clapping her hands wildly. "I know," he said, fixing his hair. "Why?" She smiled.

"I have a proposition for you, but you have to promise me that you'll do it." He sighed. "It depends. I mean if you want me to call you a bitchy red head all day I'm fine with that. But if you want to tie me up and have me compliment you all day, well darling, that isn't happening." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You just can't be mean if you say no, ok?" He nodded. "Fine. What is it?" She leaned over and whispered it into his ear. "NO WAY IN HELL!"


	2. Ok, Here Goes Nothing

"Oh come on, please!" He shook his head. "No way on gods green EARTH am I going to tell your parents and mine that we're getting married. And that little loaf of bread isn't mine!" Ginny suddenly started crying.  
  
"Look at me Draco Malfoy. All my life I've been well behaved. This is the first big mistake that I've ever made. You will not just sit there and watch me get disowned!" Draco sighed. "So what are we going to do? Name the. thing after me? They'll know its not mine when its born, won't they?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. He was blonde. Blonde hair gray eyes. He looked like you so I know the baby will look either like you or me. Please. I will do anything. Please."  
  
He shook his head. "Look, Weasley, I don't know why you suddenly want me to marry you. I mean I know why, but I just don't think. My friends. My family." He remembered what his father said just before he left for America.  
  
"Don't forget. The second you come back you are to report to the Lair. You are to be given the mark at precisely 11 o'clock."  
  
He looked at his watch. "Fine. What do I have to do?" She sighed. "Um, marry me. Tell my parents that Isabelle or Nathan is yours-" Draco looked down at her. "Nathan? Isabelle? No way! Lilac, or Landon." She looked at him over her glasses. "Well, this kid is mine now, isn't it?" She burst with excitement.  
  
"You're doing it!" He nodded. Ginny fell over the seat and pressed her mouth to his before sitting back down, giggling. "Oh I'm so happy. Do you think Ron will. NO. Don't be concerned about him. Lets see, I think Bill will like you, but don't get too close to daddy. Lets see. Do you want to wear a black tux, or a white?" He rolled his eyes. "White?" She nodded. "Ok."  
  
Draco had never seen her so happy. Her diminutive nose turned up sweetly when she giggled, but when she was upset her nose flared. He saw her eyes light up at the sound of a little baby howling in front of the plane, but saw her sudden unhappiness as she rubbed her belly.  
  
In a slight movement of capitulate, he placed his hand on her stomach too. She looked up at him, and smiled lightly. She placed her hand over his.  
  
When the plane landed, Ginny saw her mom and dad waiting for her outside. Her brothers were there too. Every one of them. "Ok. Don't say anything to them unless they talk first, ok?" He nodded. She took his hand, and walked down the stairs. 'Here goes nothing.' 


	3. Same Old Same Old

Ginny took a deep breath and let go of Draco's hand. "Mommy!" They hugged, but she was mainly focused on. "Hi Mrs. Weasley."  
  
She nodded her head at the young Malfoy. Each of Ginny's brothers took turns hugging her. Harry had lost contact with the Weasley's after Ginny and he broke up, and Hermione was at work.  
  
"I think you all know Draco?" They all nodded, and started to board Mr. Weasley's car. Draco looked at Ginny and shrugged.  
  
"Can Draco come mummy? Dad?" They looked at each other then Molly hesitantly nodded. They all sat in, Draco and Ginny squeezed into the window.  
  
When they got to the house, Draco was the first one to get out. Ginny followed, and they both grabbed their bags.  
  
They both walked into the living room. Ginny straightened his collar, and brushed his scraggly hair back. "Ok, now remember, not a word to anyone but me unless you're spoken to first, ok?" He nodded, looking up.  
  
Ginny straightened her sleeves. She took Draco's hand in his own. She let go remembering where she was and her face turned red. Draco looked down at her, smiling and took her hand again.  
  
He brought the palm of her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Her face turned red. He kissed her wrist and the inside of her elbow before Fred entered the room.  
  
"So, haven't seen you in a while Mal-Ferret."  
  
George hit Fred over the head. "Don't be a jerk."  
  
Arthur hit George over the head. "Don't hit your brother."  
  
Molly hit Arthur, Fred, and George. "Arthur, don't hit your son. George, don't hit your brother. Fred, be nice to guests." Just for leverage, Ginny hit Draco.  
  
She started laughing as he pressed his hair back. They all looked at her. "I didn't say anything," she muttered, hiding behind Draco. "So, Draco was it?" He nodded to Molly. "You got the scholarship too, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Ah, a smart lad we have here." He smiled and looked down in mock modesty. Ginny rolled her eyes. "So, how was your summer Gin?"  
  
She looked at Draco. "It was ok. We found each other when we got off the plane and it turned out that we had the same hotel. We spent the whole time together. Right Draco?" He nodded, pulling the collar up that Ginny had just put down. Ginny squeezed his hand, but he just squeezed back.  
  
Charlie took a step forward. "I'm glad you weren't lonely." 'How could I be lonely?' she asked herself. 'What with Jack and Nick and Adam...'  
  
"Oh I wasn't lonely. I met a few new friends there too. The only thing mother is that the Muggle Americans are so odd! They walk around with these odd black things coming from their heads and-" Draco squeezed her hand lightly and shook his head.  
  
"Oh. Um." Draco pointed to her shoes and she looked down, suddenly smiling.  
  
"The stores! They were great! So many different things to buy! The stores mother... The clothes were so brilliantly colored! I bought everyone something-" Draco shook his head again.  
  
Ginny suddenly knew what she had to do. She was scared. She had to tell everyone now... Oh what would they say! She closed her eyes and clutched his arm, sighed and looked up at him.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco, her nervousness visible in her eyes. To him anyway... "Do you want to tell them, or should I," gulp, "Honey?" She looked up at him, a look of relief in her eyes.  
  
"You do it. I'll tell them about the. Loaf of bread..." "Well, uh... Mister and Misses Weasley, I am- actually kind of scared... to announce that your daughter and I are... engaged."  
  
Ginny held his hand firmly, her eyes closed tightly as she was scared her family would kill him... Ginny opened one eye, then the other.  
  
Molly was grinning, while Fred had a hand on Arthur's shoulder, obviously holding him back. "There's more mommy," she whispered, holding her stomach. "Mommy, daddy, I'm-" Charlie ran up and hugged Ginny, spinning her around. "That's great Gin! A baby!"  
  
Arthur fell in his chair, one hand over his heart. "I'm sorry daddy. Are you o-" He dismissed her with his hand. She looked up at her mother, but she dismissed her as well, along with all of her brothers.  
  
When they got to her room, Draco put a hand to her shoulder. "It'll be ok Ginny. He loves you. He'll get over it and realize we love each other." She looked up at him. "But we don't." He shrugged and picked up a piece of paper. "Ok, we have Lilac and Landon. Nathan, Isabelle, eww and what else?"  
  
She smiled. "Alley. Kasha, Joseph..." Draco smiled. She looked at him. No. I mean really looked at him. He looked beautiful with a smile on. He hardly ever smiled.  
  
"Darren, Nicholas... Amy..." She giggled, pulling a hand through her hair. She was so excited about the baby now! "I'm so excited... Ooh! The baby kicked! Feel!" She took Draco's hand and placed it against her stomach and giggled. "Oh I can't wait for the baby to be born!"  
  
She knew it was ridiculous.  
  
She was only a month pregnant. The baby wasn't able to have leg strength! But for some reason she just wanted to feel the baby. It just made her feel so real. 'I guess that's why I'm in this position in the first place...'  
  
At home, she had never been given the attention she deserved. As a baby, Charlie really took care of her. That's why the were so close. Mom and Dad were too busy with Fred and George. Making sure they weren't doing mean things to the neighbors kids...  
  
But when she was with a man, like in America, everything just felt so... real. Like she deserved attention. It was the most attention she'd gotten in her entire life! All he was focusing on was her! Oh but it was amazing...  
  
"VIRGINIA!" Ginny jumped up.  
  
As she walked down the stairs to go see her dad, she took one last look at Draco for encouragement. She knew what was coming. The, 'How could you disgrace our family!?' Speech.  
  
Charlie would hop in five minutes into it and hold Ginny's crying body. That had happened so many times...but it usually wasn't her that had caused the problem. The boys had framed her but this time, it was her fault...  
  
"Here we go. Same old same old..." 


	4. Like I ever would

Ginny sat down and looked at her father. Her mother looked positively giddy, but her dad- Well, let's just say, if looks could kill... She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and looked at each of her parents. They had sent all her brothers away. They hardly ever did that!  
  
The only time she could remember them being sent away was when Ginny had come home screaming and crying because she had found blood in her knickers. Fred and George started crying themselves. They thought it was their fault because everything else was...  
  
Her parents were either very happy, which was highly unlikely for her dad, or they were going to kill her... She was voting on number two.  
  
"Virginia, you say that you are going to...Be wed to this... Mr. Malfoy character, right?" She nodded slowly. "Yes father." She gulped. He stood up.  
  
"I don't really approve of this Virginia Weasley. You told us nothing of him in your letters. You told us nothing of him when you went to school with him other than you hated him dearly and wanted him to rot in his own pride. Those are your own words! However... If you really love him... I can't say no."  
  
Ginny jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Oh daddy I love you!" She gave her father a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We have no room for him however." Molly hit his shoulder. "Nonsense. He can sleep in her room." He whipped his head around and looked at his wife. "Are you sloshed!?" She sighed. "She's already pregnant. What more can they do that they haven't done yet Arthur Weasley?"  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"I simply forbid it."  
  
Molly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared evilly at him.  
  
"If he doesn't stay, then you can forget about our nine o'clock ritual."  
  
"Fine. Fine. He can stay. But no more funny business. Hear me?" She nodded.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
She ran up the stairs and looked at Draco.  
  
"Your house is even worse than I thought it was. How poor are you people anyway?"  
  
Ginny took a step forward and slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you! I just almost got killed by my father and you have the nerve!"  
  
She raised her hand again, but he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Oh calm down. I'm doing you a favor, remember?" She groaned.  
  
She had forgotten that.  
  
But he really was the only one that could do it.  
  
The man had looked just like him! He was an exact replica... So blonde. She just wanted to touch his hair before she remembered that she was supposed to be angry.  
  
"And to think, I have to have slept with you! Like I ever would..."


	5. Idiot

Ginny washed her hair with the vanilla shampoo that she hadn't used since she went to America. She leaned her head back and let the hot water dribble over her body. She turned the water off and reached for a fluffy white towel, only to find it being handed to her by. MALFOY!?  
  
She threw it around herself and kicked him in the shin. "Get out of here!" He felt himself being pushed out. "Hey! I had to pee!"  
  
He fell out the door and found him face to face with Charlie Weasley. He grinned falsely, and ran into Ginny's room.  
  
Charlie opened the door, only to be smacked in the face by his little sister.  
  
"I said get-! Oops! Sorry Charlie! Come in here." She pulled him in.  
  
"Put this on for me." She handed him a necklace. He smiled. "You love him don't you?" he asked. Without having to think, she nodded, smiling. "I do Charlie. I really do."  
  
He gave her soft shoulder a kiss and smiled. "I hope you two will be happy together love." She giggled. "I hope so too!"  
  
She walked into her room to see Malfoy sitting on her bed. He didn't look too good. His blonde hair was sticking on end. She giggled and watched as he looked up.  
  
"My hair looks bad, I know. The house elves did it for me." She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"I'll do it for you. Here." She knelt behind him and gently ran her hands through his white hair. She felt him softly shiver. Smiling, she pulled up several strands to make his hair spike. She licked her fingers to get the hair to stay, but it wouldn't.  
  
"Grab my wand for me please." He reached out and grabbed the wand off of her desk. "Lequidio." And his hair stayed up. She was satisfied with herself and wiggled her fingers around his neck.  
  
"My mother's going to take us out to get my dress today! You have to go too though, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you can pick out your tuxedo too." He nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was in giggles as they rushed around the bridal shop, touching this dress, rubbing her face against that one! She was so excited.  
  
"Try on this one Ginny!" Ginny looked at it. "That one looks so stuffy mommy! I want this one!" She picked up a strapless, backless Diamond Collection. But Draco was looking at a different one.  
  
The one he was staring at was a Vera Wang. It had straps and small pearls surrounding the whole front of the dress. It was slightly pink, but he didn't care. It was gorgeous to him.  
  
"This one Gin." Ginny looked at it, and the price tag. It was almost three times as expensive as the others.  
  
"Draco, are you crazy?" she whispered. "We don't have enough for that." He pushed a curl from her eyes. "Do you like it?" He saw a tear fall from her green eyes. "Yes Draco. I love it, but..." He saw the longing in her eyes. "Try it on." She sucked her teeth.  
  
"I don't like teasing myself." He unzipped the dress and took it off the manikin. "Put it on." She sniffled and walked into the dressing room.  
  
When she came out, Draco zipped it up for her. "It's beautiful Gin." She was crying more now. "I already told you I can't afford it!" He smiled. "You can't, but I can." He handed a muggle credit card to the clerk and said, "I want this dress."  
  
"Where'd you get that?" she asked. "When I went on the trip this summer, my dad gave it to me. I have enough left on it to buy you 100 dresses." She threw her arms around his shoulders and he grinned. "I didn't say I would." Ginny slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Idiot." 


	6. This is going to be a LONG month

Hi guys! I've gotten a lot of reviews from you guys! Thanks! Well, I have a lot of questions that I WILL answer! (And a few comments too!)  
  
Renee Woods: (from chapter 1) thank you very much! I'm glad you're interested. And as you see, I have kept going!  
  
Catalina Royce: (chapter 1) I'm sorry to have left you in suspense! I hate that too!  
  
Jen:(chapter 2) I'll try to write them faster! I promise!  
  
GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon: (chapter 2) Thank you for loving it! I will continue, I promise! Just keep the vampire teeth away. shudders  
  
Cosmos:(chapter 2) I will make this chapter very long for you! And if not this one, than the one after it. I promise!  
  
SilverDream: (Chapter 2) Thank you for liking my story so far! I am so glad that nobody has flamed me yet! I'm hoping for a whole story with a limit of two flames, or just one person flaming me...  
  
scholcomp1: (chapter 3) I will. I promise. Teehee. You sound a little like Tarzan! "Me like. Want to read more!" hehe Keep reading!  
  
Aurora Noctifer: (chapter 4) Thank you for the nice long review! You're a sweetie aintcha? Hehe. Oh, I know that Draco and Ginny's lover look a lot alike. That has very little to do with the plot right now. I don't even think anything major will come of that. And just to tell you, Malfoy isn't the dad. What part of my style is irritating? Oh, I think I know what you mean. I bounce my writing around. That's it huh? One minute I'm at a dance, eating my food, the next I'm thinking about running outside. That tends to mess people up. I'll try to stay on task. Sorry!  
  
Demonstar: (chapter 4) I will continue! I promise. The story will start getting better after the wedding, which will be in the next chapter. (Maybe!)  
  
TwistedWikked: (chapter 4) You are NOT a loser! I just take a very slow pace. I mean, at the beginning it starts out very fast, but once the story unfolds, I go very slow. It's just my writing style! I promise I'll hurry it up. And you don't have to beg! (Though it's always nice to hear!)  
  
Blue Eyes: (chapter 4) Thank you! I think it's pretty sweet too. I like that you think so. I actually started when thinking it would be like a hard ass type of story, but I guess that my style won't allow it. I have to do sweet lil stories!  
  
krazychick501: (chapter 4) Oh don't worry. It gets very slow at the good parts Agonizingly slow! And thanks for liking it!  
  
Melzie4424@aol.com: (chapter 5) Nobody's ever told me I've had spunk before! sniffles Thank you! picks up a microphone I'd like to thank all the little people that helped me work my way to the top! Nah, I'm kidding. Glad you like it!  
  
Nameless: (chapter 5) How come you didn't gimme a name? sniffles YOU THINK I'M A STALKER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! But on a more serious note, thank you for liking it. It makes more sense in later chapters, I promise.  
  
Another nameless: (chapter 5) What the hell is this? Why are people refusing to give me names? Oh well. Thank you for sticking with me even though at the moment my story is a little lost!  
  
August: (chapter 5) Thanks for reviewing! He has a very good reason for agreeing. Wanna know what it is? Well, I can't tell you! You'll find out in a later chapter. Sorry! And it's not so much in it for him, he gets to be with someone, or without someone. That's all I can say.  
  
August: (chapter 5) Wait. Weren't you just here? Trying to sneak extra convo time! Why I never...  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: (chapter 5) Oh! Of course I'll write more! That's what I do! And I MIGHT even sneak your name into the story! (Just leave me your real name and I'll do it for you!)  
  
OpalKoboi (Chapter 5) Haha. Oh I know it couldn't happen but wouldn't it scare the crap out of you if it did? Haha  
  
sunshine (aaron4evr@bellsouth.net) (chapter 5) Thank you! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo glad you like it!  
  
GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon (chapter 5) haha. Sooner or later there will be a LOT of g/d action but you must have patience! Haha. I promise you'll be happy by at LEAST chapter 12.  
  
A/N Well, that's all the reviews I got, so that's all the letters I write! Oh, and I need names for the baby(ies) If you leave me names you like or even your own name, I might name the baby after you! And, one of you will of course win because I don't want to name the baby myself. I need help from you!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ginny spun around in her new wedding dress. She was giggling she was so excited! She looked up, only to see Draco giving her a tiny smile. "This dress is so beautiful." He, as though on cue, said "Not as beautiful as you are." Ginny giggled. "You know, you don't have to do that when we aren't in public." He gave a small half smile. 'But what if I truly feel it?' She pulled her hair up onto the top of her head.  
  
"I feel so beautiful in this thing! Put on your tux. I won't look!" She turned around and he put it on. She could hear his frustrated groans. He must've gotten to the tie. She turned around and walked over to him. "Here, let me help you." He lifted his neck up as she tied the tie for him. He had to be at least a little embarrassed at having a little girl tying a tie for him. Especially since it was a GIRL, let alone the little part. She didn't have to wear ties and still she could tie them!  
  
"There. Oh you look so handsome Malf- Draco. Why don't you wear these more often?" She giggled. He was looking into the mirror and fixing his hair. She groaned. "No! I don't like it like that!" She ran her hands through his hair and messed it up. "You look so much better when you aren't so... proper." She stepped back. "Sure I like the tux and all, but you need to loosen up a little bit! You don't need every hair in place and things like that!"  
  
With a soft pop, Hermione and Harry were in the room. "Ginny?" She turned around. "Hermione!" She ran to her and threw her arms around the elder girl. "I've missed you so much!" Hermione took her face in her hands. "You're so beautiful Gin!" Ginny giggled. "Thank you!" But Draco and Harry were staring at each other. Ginny looked up at them. "Do you think they're ok?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged. "Harry, come here. Give Gin a hug!" Harry walked over and gave Ginny a quick cold hug. He was still staring at Draco.  
  
"This is going to be a LONG month!" 


	7. And he didn't All night long

Ginny stood in front of the mirror. She was a full month pregnant today. The wedding was in two weeks. Oh god... Why? Why was she pregnant? She was so scared about giving birth! It was going to hurt. It was going to kick ass hurt so bad! She'd rather get into a fight with Pansy again, like she had in her 6th year. Her hair covered the scar on her shoulder now, but she still remembered it. And she'd rather be back there than having to give birth!  
  
Draco walked into the bedroom and smiled to see her looking at her protruding belly. "You look fine Potelé." She turned around and lay her forehead against his chest. That nickname always made her smile, but at the moment, she wanted to be upset! She looked up at him. "I'm scared Draco. I'm scared that it's going to hurt. I'm scared that I'll cry. I'm scared that I'll never be able to walk again Draco!" That made him laugh. "You'll walk just fine my Potelé. You'll be fine."  
  
He scooped her up into his arms. "There's nothing in this world that could hurt you when I'm here. You don't have to worry anymore." A sudden rush of warmth traced her entire body, then came back up to give her a kiss on the lips. She hadn't felt this kind of warmth before in her entire life. Not with John or Mark or Devin or Greg...  
  
He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to love her... And if not, he was an amazing actor. But that could just be it. She told him to make it believable... She just cried. She started crying in his arms and couldn't stop. He sat on her bed and lifted her into his lap. "Shhh... Please don't cry my Potelé..." She clutched his chest and allowed herself to cry. "Don't let me go Draco... Just don't let me go."  
  
And he didn't. All night long... 


	8. Yes Because we need to 'Talk'

Six more days until the wedding. Ginny was terrified as she slid the dress over her body. She was definitely eating tons more lately. She was fully blown pregnant. Mood swings were coming out of her ears and nothing but Draco could calm her down.  
  
Hermione tied the back of her dress. (It's not her wedding dress!) "You look amazing Gin. You have nothing to worry about." Ginny smiled and looked up at her. "Thank you Hermione. Will you get Mr. Groom for me? I need to talk to him for a little while." Hermione nodded and left the room.  
  
Ginny stood, still looking at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand down her hips and slid them back up. 'I used to be so beautiful... Now I'm going to have babies and loose it all! First I was ugly, and I finally get beautiful over my 6th year and what do I do to myself!?'  
  
She covered her face quickly with her hands. 'What am I doing!? I'm 18 years old about to marry my archenemy, just so I can have some dumb baby!' She sat on her bed and started crying hysterically.  
  
A gentle knock on the door made Ginny stand up. She walked over and turned the doorknob to let Draco in. He saw her tears and gently rubbed her cheeks with the sleeve of his suit.  
  
She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. "What's wrong Potelé?" he asked, gently rubbing her forehead. Ginny lay her head against his chest and pulled her ankles up under her body.  
  
Draco smiled and wrapped both arms around her. He wasn't quite sure when this game turned into reality. He didn't know when this stopped just being a little plot to help her out and turned into him loving her with all his heart and soul. And he didn't know when he stopped hating her. He didn't catch it. And he didn't need to. All he knew was that he was suddenly extremely in love with the youngest Weasley, and you know what? He was loving every minute of it.  
  
A/N Shall I stop it here, or be a nice girl today? Hmmmm... I'll be a nice girl today! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He tilted her head up and gave her forehead a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered open so she could look at him. She could be sure that her parents had to be a little curious of something. In all the time Draco had been there with her, she's never kissed him once. Not once! Well, she hadn't kissed him at all ever... But they didn't need to know that!  
  
His kiss, as tiny as it was, startled her a little bit. She wasn't used to the sweetness of kisses like that. Every kiss she'd ever experienced had been rough and demanding. She never realized that a soft kiss like that could make her bones dissolve...  
  
Nobody had ever made her liquefy. Before this America trip, she'd never even kissed a boy! But what was so different about her there? Maybe because she was so willing... But it felt good. Nobody knowing of her as 'Another Weasley'. Oh how she hated being called that...  
  
She loved all of her brothers but, in America, nobody was afraid to flirt. Nobody was afraid to compliment her when she looked nice. In Hogwarts, they'd get the "You look ni-" And then they'd run away! Yes, always was Ron or Harry or even both behind her shoulder checking up on her...  
  
They didn't have to do things like that when she was younger. She wasn't even pretty until she was in her sixth year. That was when everything grew. Her breasts, her hips, her lips and even her eyes got larger. She was beautiful and even the Slytherins couldn't say anything about her... That was when Ron and Harry started their rampage on keeping every boy away from her that they could...  
  
She looked at the door. "We should go downstairs Draco. I have breakfast awaiting me!" He smiled and stood up, her closely clutching his arm. He swung open the door and who was passing by? Bill. He looked at his baby sister, then at Draco. "I'll walk her down Draco." He took his little sisters hand and they walked at super speed, Ginny still looking over her shoulder to catch a final gaze at him.  
  
"Yes. Because we need to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hi! If anyone wants to be put in my story, I'd be more than happy to put you in! I need flower girls, brides maids and people watching the wedding in the audience! 


	9. I'm so in love right now

A/N Miss GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon asked me for some D/G scenes and although the entire story is D/G, I put in some special kisses just for you!  
  
Draco sat down on the white chair as he had been instructed. "What's this about?" he asked, looking from one boy to another. There were seven... Charlie, Ron, Harry, Percy, George, Ron and Fred. "It's about our sister, Worm!" Percy shouted in his face. Charlie grabbed him by the shoulders. "Percy, calm down. We just came here to talk to him, remember?"  
  
Percy crossed his arms and went to the other side of the room. "Now, we just need to ask you a few questions. That's all. Just to shut them up. Will you humor them?" Charlie asked. Draco looked at them all. "Fine." Charlie handed him a vile. "Whats that?" he asked. "A truth potion. It'll wear off in ten minutes. That's as long as we need it."  
  
Very nervous, Draco gulped down the potion. He felt a tingling sensation in his fingers. He tried to talk, but he couldn't. "Ok Percy, you go first." He ran over to Draco. "Did you ever hurt my sister you Worm!?" With very little emotion, Draco said, "No. Not physically anyway. In school I used to make fun of her as I did all Weasley's. But I have never laid a hand on Ginny to hurt her. And your breath is terrible. Use some mouthwash in the morning." Charlie smiled.  
  
"Ok Ron, you go." Ron sighed. "This baby. Did you force yourself on her? Is she pregnant because you forced her to..." He gulped. Malfoy shook his head. "I never forced Ginny into anything. I never would." He nodded. "Harry, you go." Harry looked at Draco. "Did you put some potion on Ginny to make her think she loves you?" Draco shook her head. "No. I wouldn't ever do that to a girl. Especially one with her blood type. It would make her body slowly disintegrate."  
  
"Ok, George?" He smiled widely. "Draco, are you gay?" His face twitched. "No. I am not now nor was I ever gay. And besides, if I were, what would that make your sister?" Charlie burst into laughter. "Fred?" he asked over his giggles. Fred looked the boy up and down. The boys were all unaware that Ginny had come to stand in the doorway.  
  
"Ok Mr. Malfoy-Pants. Haha! WHAT'S YOUR WORST FEAR!!! HAHA!" "That has nothing to do with Ginny!" Charlie shouted. But Draco had already begun speaking. "My worst fear would have to be my father finding me. He wants me to be a Death Eater and if I don't become one, he'll kill me." They all looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco." He still had very little emotion in his face. "It's my turn. Draco, do you truly, without any shadow of a doubt love my little sister?" Draco was scared now. He had no control over his answers!  
  
"Yes. I love her with all my heart. I'd die for her. I'd kill for her. And if anything ever hurt her, I would make sure that it never saw daylight again." Charlie looked at his watch. "Uh, Drac? Ten minutes was up two minutes ago." His eyes went wide.  
  
"I love her. I know I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. I've never been allowed to love. Ever. Everything I've ever loved has been taken away from me, including my mother. So the fact that you would question my love for her makes me wonder. I know you love your sister. I know. But I've answered your questions. Any further investigations of me would just be trying to look for something. And if you just want to find something to break your sisters heart then I have to wonder what kind of brothers you are."  
  
Charlie gave a half smile after he left. "I knew he'd pass boys. I told you he would." Charlie walked from the room and shook his head. He'd had full faith in Draco from the second he stepped into the house. He knew that Draco loved his little sister. Why wouldn't he? And he wouldn't dare try something in her house, with nine people in their house ready to pounce at any moment. Well, it was really seven. Charlie and Molly had full trust in him, so they wouldn't pounce at any moment.  
  
Ginny followed him quietly into her bedroom. He sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "Oh God... What am I going to do? God what should I do? Oh they'll never let me live through this... I really love her don't I?" Ginny smiled lightly and sat beside him. The weighing down of the bed made Draco spin around and gasp. "Oh my- How long have you been there?" Ginny swallowed. "I heard everything. What you said downstairs, up to here."  
  
Draco groaned. "Shit..." Ginny smiled. "Don't swear Draco." He covered his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Why not? I mean, you heard all I said and I-" Ginny sat beside him and lay her forehead on his. "What's the matter? I've never seen you embarrassed before. You're actually pretty cute when you're embarrassed." He looked up at her. His gray eyes stared through her. "You're so beautiful..."  
  
Ginny smiled lightly and felt Draco gently rub her cheek with his knuckle. "Did you really mean what you said? You know, when you were down there with my brothers?" He nodded. "Of course I meant it Potelé. I would never lie to you." His soft whispering made her whole body shiver.  
  
She looked at him, swallowing gently. He leaned forward, as though asking permission. He pressed his lips softly against hers, gently rubbing her cheeks. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against his chest. He slid his hands through her hair, then down to the small of her back. She pulled away, her eyes fluttering as she just stared at him.  
  
As she sat in his lap, he held her. She leaned back, so she could look at him. They just spent the longest time staring at each other.  
  
'I'm so in love right now.' 


	10. Those Words Are Never Good

All through dinner, Ginny never let go of Draco's hand. Every once and a while he'd lean in and whisper something into her ear, making her giggle. Molly looked at the two with a smile. "Now this is what I like to see a couple doing! Before you two were always so formal and now you're just like Arthur and I were!" Ginny smiled and looked at her brothers. They still refused to look him in the eye. They couldn't believe that he'd passed his test...  
  
Ginny pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Draco, come with me outside after dinner." He nodded. She nibbled a roll and looked around the kitchen. "Anyone for peach cobbler?" Ginny giggled and nodded. "Me!" Molly placed a large piece of cobbler in front of them, along with two forks.  
  
"Just the romantic part of me." Ginny smiled lightly and looked at Draco. Draco took a piece of the cobbler on his fork and held it up to her lips. Gazing into his gray eyes, she took a bite. Draco had the strongest urge to lean in and kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't. Not in front of everyone like that... She took some on her fork and brought it to his mouth. Some of the whipped cream came off the fork and went over his lower lip. Ginny giggled and gently wiped it off for him.  
  
Her brothers were very disgusted while Hermione and Molly were squirming in their seats. Hermione jumped up, grabbing Harry's hand. "You're coming with me." Harry looked around. "Where?" he asked. Hermione whispered something into his ear, making his cheeks turn red. They both rushed from the room. Ginny looked over her shoulder at the retreating couple.  
  
After dinner, Ginny and Draco went for a walk, hand in hand. When they got to the big brown tree in the middle of the yard, Ginny ran to the tire swing and pounced on it. Draco smiled gently as she swung back and forth. Her head swung back and Draco could swear that he saw an adorable five year old jump from her.  
  
He stood behind her and swung her, gently. He looked her up and down. If she could see him right now she would be bright red. He looked so... Hungry. Ginny leaned her head back to look at him, her red hair grazing the dirty ground. Draco couldn't help but smile at her adorable face. She giggled. "C'mon Draco. Get on with me!" He shook his head, smiling. "I'd rather watch you."  
  
Ginny latched her legs on the tire swing, and swung upside down. "That was good cobbler........." Draco smiled at her randomness. "Aye, that it was." Ginny looked at him upside down. "Draco, we need to talk."  
  
'Those words are never good.' 


	11. It's nothing my Potelé

Draco allowed Ginny to drag him into her room. He sat down on her bed and watched her pace, back and forth. Back and forth. "I heard more than you just say you love me Draco. I heard the one before that. Your biggest fear?" He looked down.  
  
"Potelé, please don't-" But Ginny was looking straight at him. "Is that why you agreed to come here Draco? Your father wants you to be a Death Eater?" He looked down, afraid to look her in the eye.  
  
"Draco, tell me the truth." He nodded. "My father told me that once I came back, I had to enroll. If I didn't, because I had run out on it before, then he would kill me. So I knew I had to hide. Why would he think to look for me with the 'Weasel's'?" Ginny looked him up and down. "I was wondering why you did this for me, but I didn't think this was it."  
  
Ginny sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't have to be scared here Draco. My brothers are here and my parents. I know I know, 'Weasel's against my father?' But we'll try our hardest to protect you, and if you die, we go with you." He pressed the palms of his hands against the small of her back.  
  
He wasn't used to so much affection at once. Sure he'd had sex at school thousands of times, but that wasn't really affection. Those girls didn't love him. They loved his reputation. If someone was coming at them with a knife, they would probably shout, 'Don't kill me! Get him!' But this tiny girl... This little girl was willing to die for him. To be killed by his own father...  
  
He wasn't going to let that happen. He would never ever let anyone hurt her. Maybe they weren't as far in love as they pretended in front of her parents. Well, maybe she wasn't as far in love, but he knew that if she was killed, that would be worse than his own death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius was pacing back and forth. "Narcissa!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the table. The tall, pale woman walked into the parlor. "Yes Sir?" Her head was bowed politely. "Where is he? Where is Draco?" She shrugged, looking up into his eyes. "I don't know Sir-" But she received a rough slap across the face. "You never look me in the face. You hear me!?" He grabbed her and shook her hard. She tried so hard not to cry, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Yes Sir. Yes, yes, I'm sorry sir!" He gave her a rough push out of the room. "Get Crabbe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny giggled and threw water at him. He looked at himself, and felt his jaw drop. "Why you little-!" He chased her around the fountain, always two paces behind. Suddenly, he got an idea!  
  
He hopped onto the top of the fountain and grabbed her, pulling her into the water with him. She shrieked at the new wetness. He leaned her against the wall of the fountain they were in, and gave her lips a soft kiss. That was only for show, of course. Ginny's mother and Hermione were just giggly after this sight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why aren't Harry and I that cute anymore?" Molly shook her head and continued to fan herself with a muggle fan. "Honey, I don't think Arthur and I were ever that cute." The two women giggled as Draco and Ginny continued kissing in the fountain.  
  
Arthur, Harry, Fred and George, Charlie and Ron came back from practicing Quiddittch a few moments later to see Molly and Hermione very happy. "What's got you two so giddy?" Hermione pointed to the fountain. Ron's face turned red with anger, and he started toward the couple. Arthur grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Instead of killing the poor boy, I think you should take lessons!" Ron's jaw dropped. "Lessons? From Malfoy? I'm almost afraid to ask, but why?" "Look at them!" He nodded his head toward Draco and Ginny. They had pulled away from their soft kiss and Draco was now standing behind her, rubbing her pregnant belly. It wasn't clear from the distance, but they could vaguely hear him singing 'Little Jeanie' to her. (a/n sorry, I'm an Elton John fan!)  
  
"I've never seen Ginny so happy before. She's never been this animated, and feminine. She grew up with you six, and when Harry came into the picture, it became seven. Every singly time the poor girl had someone fancy her, you attacked him! And look at him. It's as though he knows her better than we do!"  
  
George shook his head roughly. "No way. There's no way he can know her better than we do!" Arthur crossed his arms. "What's her favorite color?" he asked. George lowered his eyebrows in thought. "Orange?" Arthur shook his head. "Look at her bathing suit George." He did. "Green. Yeah, so?" He sighed. "He bought her that. I mean, I didn't even know what size the girl wore! I mean, he knows her better than I know my own wife, which scares me."  
  
Molly rolled her eyes. "You can't even remember my birthday and I've had enough of them!" He crossed his arms. "May third!" he shouted indignantly. "February tenth!" He didn't move from his pose, arms crossed and head tilted up. "Well, I was close!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny giggled as Draco blew a raspberry against her neck. Slowly, Ginny stopped fighting him and took a step forward, resting her forehead against his chest. He ran his fingers through her wet curls. "'We've got so much time, little Jeanie...'" She placed her hands palm up against his chest.  
  
"I've never heard you sing before now," she said, dragging her fingers down his wet, bare chest. He smiled. "It's an embarrassing hobby of mine. Besides, I'm not even very good." She shook her head roughly. "That's not true Draco! You're really good!" He stroked her cheek. "Nah. I don't sing well. I just like to. It's soothing for me." Ginny giggled. "Yeah, but if you didn't sing well it'd be like listening to a fork dragging down a blackboard." Draco sucked his teeth. "I don't know if I'm very happy with you right now..." She smiled. "Why not?" He pulled away and sat at the edge of the fountain.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think they just had a fight!" George said, watching Draco move to the side of the fountain. Molly and Hermione shook their heads. "It's a couple thing. You say you're mad to tease the person and the only thing that'll make them happy again is-" Hermione stopped talking and her cheeks turned bright red. "They wouldn't, would they?" she asked, looking at Molly. She swallowed. "I hope to god not! I'm just starting to get a tan! I don't want to have to go inside now!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny sat next to him. "Please don't be mad at me Draco, I was only joking!" He tilted his head up, refusing to look at her. She sniffled. "I was only kidding Draco, you know that. Please don't be mad at me!" He still wouldn't look. She leaned in and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Please look at me!" He smiled, but wouldn't look. She slid her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "Please!"  
  
He turned around, smiling, and pinned her to the bottom of the fountain. She giggled and reached up, pulling off his very wet glasses. (A/N yes! My hott Draco has glasses!) She tossed them to the side and slid her fingers into his thick, blonde locks. Draco leaned in, barely able to see her, and instead of giving her the kiss she was expecting, he blew another raspberry against her neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Molly giggled, as though Draco had blown into their own necks. The boys just rolled their eyes. "They're just so cute together Harry! I don't know why they never got together in Hogwarts." Ron was boiling. He couldn't stand the sight of his baby sister with his archenemy. How could Harry have gotten over it that quickly? 'It was Hermione I bet...' Molly and Hermione stared at the couple, giggly and childlike. "Mum, it's not that interesting! That's your daughter and Malfoy!" Molly whacked his leg.  
  
"Shh! I'm watching them. They're adorable."  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco, I think we should go in and dry off now." He gave her neck a soft kiss before standing up. "I agree." He held a hand out to help her up. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. He smiled.  
  
"It's nothing my Potelé." 


	12. It Means Death

Ginny slid into her wedding dress again. Draco walked into the room. "Ooh... Be careful Potelé. That dress won't last long if you keep flaunting it around me like this!" She giggled and leaned back into him. She reached for the tie to undo the dress, but he did it for her.  
  
~*~  
  
He was so sweet now... What about her had changed him? Was it her sweetness? Her love for him? For as long as he could remember, nobody had loved him. His mother had when he was very young, but he could vaguely remember her face...  
  
He could remember the last time he saw her. He had fallen off his broom and Narcissa ran up to him with love and kisses. Lucius had grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the house.  
  
His shouts could be heard all through the grounds. "He has to toughen up Narcissa! If you run and coddle him for every little thing, he'll never learn!" "But Lucius, he's so young-" A smack and a loud scream made Draco flinch and jump away from the broom.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Would you do me a favor Draco? Would you go into the parlor downstairs and grab me my nightdress?" He leaned in and gently kissed her neck. "Why? You won't be needing it."  
  
Her cheeks turned bright red. "Draco! Just get it!" He laughed and left the room. Ginny spun in a circle, her dress spinning with her. "'Little Jeanie, you have so much love, little Jeanie...'" The window suddenly flew open and in flew two tiny disoriented ravens. "What're you two little guys doing here?" She took a step forward.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco searched the living room for any signs of a nightgown... There were none! If he was ever going to get back to her he'd have to find something- "AHHH!" Draco jumped up. "Ginny!" He ran up the stairs to see one of Ginny's feet sticking in through the window. He ran over to the window, but all he could see was the wedding dress falling into his arms.  
  
"She's gone..." Draco felt his whole body fall. When he could finally open his eyes again, all of the Weasleys were around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black raven. "My father..." Ron helped Draco stand. "Your father? He took her?" Draco pointed to the raven. "Do you know what that stands for?" Bill and Charlie both whispered together.  
  
"It means death..." 


	13. Draco, Save Me!

Ginny awoke to see a man leaning over her. It looked like Draco, only... Incredibly old... She sat up. "Draco, what's going on?" The man stepped back long enough so she could see that it wasn't Draco. It was Lucius! Ginny let out the loudest screech her tiny lungs could manage.  
  
She scuttled away before she realized... Her wedding dress was gone..... Draco had undone it and went downstairs to get her nightgown... Then a cute bird appeared in her room. It was a... A raven! Of course! How could she be so stupid! A raven signified death! How the hell could she have not seen it before?  
  
She looked him up and down. "What do you want?" she asked, pulling some of her hair behind her ear. He looked at her as she wiggled herself as best she could under the blanket. Lucius snapped his fingers and Ginny was standing beside him, her thin body shivering in the cold. He ran a finger under her neck to tilt her chin up.  
  
"My but don't you look delicious?" She whimpered and pulled away.  
  
His touches were so different from Draco's. Draco was soft, gentle, and every time he touched her it felt as though he loved her. Lucius... His touch was also soft, but it looked as though he were looking her over so he could purchase her.  
  
She gasped when his hand slid all the way down to graze her breast through her bra. She pulled away. "If you keep squirming I will put you under a spell so you'll do as I say. And I'll do much worse than this." He reached down and grabbed her butt. Ginny whimpered.  
  
Even when she was on her boy spree in America, she hated it when the boys were rough! She hated it when they poked and prodded and touched! She gulped and tried not to squirm as he said.  
  
He pressed her against the stone wall and continued his search. She felt the silent tears stream down her cheeks. After what seemed like an hour but in actuality was five minutes, Lucius lifted her and threw her onto the bed.  
  
"This will be your room for now. And if you do everything asked of you, you won't be harmed." Ginny dared to speak up. "Would it be possible to request some clothes?" He spun around, smiling.  
  
"I like you. You have spunk. Now I know why he chose you. You'll have your own elf. You'll get everything you want, provided I allow you to have it." Ginny again swallowed. After merely one blink, there was a pink nightgown on the corner of her bed.  
  
Ginny slipped it on and walked to the window. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned her head against the glass. She tried her hardest to open the window, but it wouldn't give. She slammed her hands as hard as she could against the glass, hoping to maybe break it, but it wouldn't give either...  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius went to his lab and gazed into his screen. Draco was running around the kitchen, retelling the tragic tale of what must've happened to his lovely bride to be. "Well my son, you've chosen to leave me. Well, you're allowed your choice, but now you have to live watching your little darling and knowing that you'll never be able to see her again!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked up and saw a shooting star dart across the sky. She only had one wish.  
  
'Draco, save me!' 


	14. Oh Jeannie, I'm so in love with you

"And then she screamed, and-" Draco fell to the ground, a sudden pain filling his head. He started groaning, clutching his hair. Suddenly, there was a picture of Ginny, a man running his hands down her body. Touching, squeezing... Then, the man picked her up and threw her across the room! "Ginny!" he shouted, standing up.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Ginny... Someone has her. Someone's hurting her. We have to find her!" He stood up. Hermione was crying, Harry comforting her while he awkwardly tried his hardest not to cry himself. Draco put his face over his eyes as he started crying. Charlie took a step toward him and gave him a comforting a hug as a guy could give.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny lay back on the big bed. She suddenly felt very dizzy. She clutched to the dark green pillows, hugging as hard as she could. She tried as hard as she could to stop crying, but why shouldn't she? Her fiancé, family and her freedom all gone in the same day... (A/N not a good day for the F's huh?) She shivered nervously when the door opened. It was Lucius again. She whimpered as he stepped up closer to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lazily spun the peas around in his plate. His head started pounding again. He could see her, and now he could hear her voice!  
  
"Please! No!" she was shouting, trying to pull herself away. The man didn't say anything, but ripped her nightgown off with a singly tug.  
  
Draco shouted and covered his eyes. "Stop! Stop!"  
  
Ginny was crying her little eyes out as the man also ripped off her bra. "If you don't stop moving I'll put you under a curse so help me. It'll be easier for both of us if you just give it up. You won't be in pain and I won't have to work so hard for a little slab of flesh." Ginny, still crying, finally gave in.  
  
Draco stood up and kicked the entire table over. "It's my father!" Eight stunned Weasleys and Harry and his wife just stared at him. "What are you talking about?" He took deep breaths, holding onto the wall.  
  
"My father has her. I know he does. I used to hear him say the same thing to my mother every night... He's raping her and we have to get to her!"  
  
Draco was hysterical. Molly stood up and held the boy tightly. "We'll find her dear, I promise. You just go to bed and the boys and I will start a search party going. Don't worry love, you just get to sleep."  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius stood up, grinning like an idiot. He walked over to the mirror, where his robe was hanging. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Ginny was still trying to care for the parts of her thighs that were torn and bleeding. She gently dabbed at it with a tiny piece of dry sheet.  
  
Lucius left the room, and with a snap of his fingers, a pair of pajamas lay at her feet. She sniffled and waddled her way over to the bathroom, where she took better care of her thigh. She had refused to respond to his advances, so he had gotten a lot more rough with her.  
  
She didn't try to stop him, but she didn't help the process either. She guessed that if she'd kissed or touched or anything he wouldn't have gone so roughly on her. Her arms felt stretched out and her neck was nearly cracked from the way he'd gripped it so tightly.  
  
Ginny splashed herself with cold water as she tried desperately to heal herself. "Why couldn't I have my wand with me!? I always have my wand with me everywhere I go!" She walked back to the bed and slid the pajamas on.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco couldn't sleep. All he could see was the image of Ginny caring for her bleeding body. And as she herself tried to fall asleep, she started to cry, saying his name. And yet he couldn't help her... He'd promised her that whenever he was there, nobody would hurt her, ever! And he'd let this happen... Why didn't he take her with him? Why why WHY!?"  
  
~*~  
  
Half asleep, Ginny found that when she moved, her legs ached harder. "Draco... I wish you were here..." Tears streaming down her cheeks, she clutched as hard as she could to the black pillow.  
  
"'Little Jeannie, you got so much time, little Jeannie  
  
Though you've grown beyond your years, you still retain the fears of youth  
  
Oh little Jeannie, you got so much time, little Jeannie  
  
But you're burning it up so fast, searching for some lasting truth  
  
  
  
And I want you to be my acrobat, I want you to be my lover  
  
Oh there were others who would treat you cruel  
  
But oh Jeannie, I will always be your fool  
  
  
  
Stepped into my life from a bad dream  
  
Making the life that I had seem suddenly shiny and new'"  
  
She sniffled lightly and thought, instead of sang, the last line.  
  
'Oh Jeannie, I'm so in love with you..." 


	15. I Just Hope It Isn't Too Late

Ginny held her pillow tightly to herself. "Oh Draco I miss you..." She stroked the feathers coming out of the pillow, pretending weakly that they were Draco... She sniffled and felt the tears flow freely from her eyes again. A black feather flew out from the pillow and fell on the floor. Ginny stood up to get it.  
  
She knelt down to pick it up, but as she lifted it, a letter carved into the floor became visible. It was a 'D'... She looked at the feather. She was sure the letter wasn't there before! Her face had been pressed against this very part of the floor not nine hours before!  
  
She twirled the feather around in her fingers again. "Hmm..." She brushed it against the floor again. Another letter appeared! 'Dr'. (A/n no! It's not what you think!) As she continued sliding the feather on the floor, the words appeared. In shock, Ginny fell backwards.  
  
'Drown without fear Whom enters this room Will never leave here. Blood shed on the walls Will not disappear. Whom enters this room Shall never leave here.'  
  
~*~  
  
The fact the Draco could hear Ginny when she cried, yet could do nothing about it was driving him insane. He just wanted to hold her and comfort her... He wanted to kiss all of her tears away, and leave just one extra for when she was happy enough to enjoy it.  
  
Draco nearly ripped his own hair out to watch Lucius rape her for the fourth time in three hours. 'Just make it stop... Stop it now!' He stoop up and as he made his way up the stairs, he saw her beautiful face patterned out in the wallpaper...  
  
Draco was finding it hard to do anything. Every movement reminded him of her! He could see her happy giggling face in his glass. He could see her eyes when he looked into the mirror at his own reflection. When he went into the yard to help de-gnome, he saw the fountain...  
  
He could suddenly see her again. She was staring at come sort of carving...  
  
"Oh no!" He jumped up as hard as he could. "Mrs. Weasley, I know exactly where she is!"  
  
'I just hope it isn't too late for her...' 


	16. Drown Room

Ginny started shaking as Lucius entered the room again. She pressed her face against the pillow, pretending to be asleep. Hard as she tried, she couldn't stop crying. She'd been there almost two months and she still didn't know when to stop her blubbering... Her belly was noticeably growing, and she was surprised to notice that Lucius was going very much gentler with her, after she revealed her pregnancy.  
  
She couldn't believe she was there... She'd persuaded him to let her open the window, but she wasn't allowed to stick her hand out it, for fear she would jump. She felt the tears fall from her eyes. Still, she refused to move. "Miss Weasley?" Ginny turned around. It was the voice of a very timid, pale woman.  
  
"Hello?" The woman placed her candle onto the table. "Come here dear." She held her arms out to her. Not really wanting to, she leaned forward to embrace the older woman. "I'm sorry about him... He does the same to me, but for you it must be worse. To be so young and have him forced upon you like this..." Ginny sighed as the woman started tending to her bruises and cuts.  
  
~*~  
  
"My mother's with her right now. I'm sure she'll be fine for the moment, but we have to go to her soon. I'm not quite so sure how long she could last." Draco turned to the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry and said that. Molly sighed. "I just want my little girl back..." "Before this America trip she was perfectly fine!" Arthur shouted. Ron stood up. "Yeah and why is it that you can see and hear her and not us?" Everyone in the room started shouting.  
  
"EVERYONE QUIET!" Charlie shouted. Everyone in the entire room stopped moving and looked at him. "Look, this boy loves her and gives her more affection and attention than any of us ever did. Now if you are going to get all green and evil on us, I'm taking Draco and we're going to go get her ourselves." They all calmed down and apologized.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny gently stroked her pillow. "Oh little Jeannie, you got so much love, little Jeannie And you take it where it strikes and give it to the likes of me. Oh little Jeannie she got so much love, little Jeannie So I see you when I can, you make me all a man can be..." She sniffled lightly. When was he coming for her? When would she be saved? She walked slowly across the room, clutching her pregnant belly.  
  
"And I want you to be my acrobat. I want you to be my lover, oh there were others who would treat you cruel. And oh, oh Jeannie, you were always someone's fool." Ginny traced her fingers along the window. "Little Jeannie You got so much time, little Jeannie, though you've grown beyond your years, you still retain the fears of youth..."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco lifted the floo powder in his fingers and whispered "Drown room." 


	17. I Love You So Much

Ginny tried her hardest to go to sleep, but was finding it really hard. She just wanted Draco back...  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny whipped her head around. "Draco!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she ran over to him. She didn't even care that his clothes were covered in soot. He took her face in his hands. "Ginny..." He pressed kisses all along her face as she cried into him. "Oh Draco, just take me home!" she whimpered into him. "Not so fast..."  
  
~*~  
  
Charlie and Bill were pacing on one end of the room while Fred and George stationed the other. "Where would he go without telling us?" Hermione asked Molly, who shrugged. Ron and Harry just sat at the table, staring into space while Arthur and Percy just looked at each other. "You don't suppose Lucius took him too do you?"  
  
Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Percy, Molly, and Arthur all looked at Hermione. None of them had thought of that... But surely he could get out of his own house, couldn't he?  
  
~*~  
  
Draco turned to see his father standing in the doorway. He pressed one final kiss to Ginny's lips and turned to see his father staring at them.  
  
"Lucius," he greeted.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Draco took several steps toward him. "I suppose we both know where the other stands." Lucius bowed his head. "And I suppose we both know that I'm not going to go easy on you because you're my son. Join us and your lovely bride to be will go free. Fight me, and after you're dead I'll use your fiancé one last time, and then murder her and the baby myself."  
  
Draco took a step forward.  
  
"I refuse to be Voldemort's slave." Ginny flinched at the name, but forced herself to watch Draco. She didn't want them to fight. She really didn't. When the two took out their wands, Ginny hid her head, trying desperately not to cry. She looked up when she saw Draco moan with pain. "Draco!" She jumped up, but he held a hand out to hold her back.  
  
She heard him mutter a curse she never thought she'd hear come out of his mouth towards his own father.  
  
"Avada Cadevra."  
  
Ginny watched the man that had been hurting her for over two months and almost cowered in fear as he fell, pointing toward her. "This isn't the end..." and his spirit flew under the house, screaming. Draco took a step toward Ginny, planting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 soft kisses on her soft, soft, soft lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione was the first to see her in the fireplace. Everyone jumped up and grabbed her, wanting to get their fair share of Ginny hugs. She held onto Charlie the hardest and longest. Molly burst into giggles when she got to her. "You're showing!" Hermione and Molly bustled her into her bedroom so she could see the clothes they'd bought for her to wear on such an occasion!  
  
Draco stood in the fireplace still, watching as everyone stared at him. Ron looked the most awkward, so Draco tried his hardest to keep his gaze away from him. Ron took a step forward.  
  
"Look, I'm... Well, I shouldn't have..." "What he's trying to say," Harry broke in, "is that he's sorry." Ron nodded. Draco smiled and awkwardly gave him a hug.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny took Draco's hand and led him on top of the fountain, hiding in its shade with the warm water beating on the stone ground. He put one hand on either side of her, staring into her eyes.  
  
"My Potelé, I need to ask you something, but you have to promise not to say anything until I'm done." Ginny nodded and leaned her head against the back of the fountain. "Sure. You know you can tell me anything." He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair.  
  
"I started out this whole thing to marry you. I did it to get away from my father, as you know now. I didn't care if he took you or not, so long as I didn't have to become a Death Eater. I was sitting on that plane terrified, knowing that I was going to have to face my father and then there you were, so brimming with new opportunities for me. What else was I to do but agree when you asked me to marry you? It was too good to be true.  
  
"But I found that it was becoming harder and harder to resist you. I wanted to be with you. Really with you. I was willing to do anything, so that was why I bought you the dress. We were getting so close that I was scared you wouldn't love me if you knew the truth. That was why I didn't tell you.  
  
"Ginny, I want to know if you'll marry me. I know Ginny, we're already getting married. But I want you to marry me for real. Marry me out of love. Not because you have to. Marry me because I love you, and you love me. I love you."  
  
Ginny was in shock. She couldn't move. With no warning, Ginny jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. But not one of the kisses they'd put on for show. One that she would forever remember as her first real kiss.  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she kissed. They got to her lips but she didn't care. She just continued kissing him. Her eyes were so tightly closed that her face would be red when she opened them. She didn't care. She was in love... And what was better, he was in love back!  
  
Draco pulled away.  
  
"I love you so much my Potelé."  
  
Ginny clutched him as hard as she could, feeling her teary eyes brim over again. She ran her hands along his face, discovering new lines on his face that she had never seen before. She'd never really been this close to his face for very long. She reached up and once again pulled off his glasses, tossing them up to the top of the fountain. She reached up and pressed her lips against his. His kisses dragged down her neck.  
  
"I love you so much..." 


	18. This is Truely Euphoria

Ginny's heart was beating at a horribly quick rate. She was going to be married to Draco Malfoy in less than 25 minutes! It wasn't that she didn't love him. Far from it! But what if some day something happened? What happened when the baby was born? What if Draco told the baby that he wasn't the father? Or if the baby was born sick or something and needed some transfusions or whatever, and neither of them had the right blood? She knew she was being ridiculous, but it still might happen!  
  
Ginny smiled as Hermione gently tied the bow in the back. "Ginny, you look amazing today. You're going to be a sensational wife and an even better mother." With that, Hermione gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and walked from the changing room. Ginny's belly was hard to ignore. After all, she was four months pregnant! She was very excited about having the baby, but also very scared too...  
  
The music played, which meant that it was just about time to go out. She swallowed deeply, and took a step out of the room. Everyone stood and turned to look at her. Suddenly, one of her bride's maids, (Ashlie to be exact,) shouted out to her. "I LOVE THE DRESS GIN GIN!" Ginny giggled softly, and continued down the aisle. The organ player's music got intensely loud as she almost got to Draco. "What kind of music is this, anyway?" Ashlie heckled again. Ginny looked down, covering her face with her flowers.  
  
When she finally reached Draco, Ashlie reached out. "I like your dress!" She tugged at the dress that promptly started falling. Ginny gasped and reached for the bow, tightening it. "Thank you Ashlie." Ashlie smiled widely, bowing her head in thanks. "We are gathered here today to-" "Does anyone else here want pie?" With that, Draco took his flower from his pocket, and shoved it in Ashlie's mouth. Instead of spluttering and shutting up as they'd expected, Ashlie ate the red rose. But she was quiet for a while.  
  
"These two under the face of god have decided to write their own vows." (A/N blaah de blah de blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, on to Draco's vows! lol)  
  
"Ginny, the first time I ever saw you in Hogwarts- well to tell you the truth, the first time I ever saw you in Hogwarts I was looking over your shoulder and trying to come up with an insult for Harry..." The people in the pews just laughed. "I never got to know you when we were there. But when I saw you on that plane in America, I knew that I loved you. I know I was an ass for the majority of the time, but I did fall in love with you. You were so vulnerable and in need of someone to show you a little bit of love. Thank you Virginia Weasley for letting me be that man to show you. Thank you for changing me from that selfish boy to what I am now. I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
The crowd cheered as Draco slid the ring on her finger and Ginny sniffled.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss the bride." Draco slid his arms around her and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny gasped lightly when he lifted her off the ground. She giggled into his mouth and grasped his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny smiled and hugged her mother. Everyone was coming up to her giving her hugs and kisses and congratulating her. Ashlie walked up to her slyly. "I like your ring Ginny." She reached out and grabbed it off of her finger and darted off running. Ginny screeched and ran after her. Ashlie and Fred had been friends for a while, so she knew Ginny pretty well. She also knew how to push her buttons!  
  
When Ginny finally got her ring back, she sat down at her table, quickly gobbling down the chicken. Music for the first dance played. Ginny was slightly startled that she recognized the tune, and even more startled that Draco had a microphone in his hand. He lifted her from the chair and slid an arm around her.  
  
"'Oh little Jeannie, you got so much love, little Jeannie  
  
And you take it where it strikes and give it to the likes of me  
  
Oh little Jeannie, she got so much love, little Jeannie  
  
So I see you when I can, you make me all a man can be,'" Ginny rubbed her nose. "Draco, I thought you said you wouldn't sing in front of anyone?" Draco smiled and leaned in to give her lips a soft kiss. "You're not just anyone."  
  
"'And I want you to be my acrobat, I want you to be my lover  
  
Oh there were others who would treat you cruel  
  
And oh little Jeannie, you were always someone's fool'  
  
"'Little Jeannie, you got so much time, little Jeannie  
  
Though you've grown beyond your years, you still retain the fears of youth  
  
Oh little Jeannie, you got so much time, little Jeannie  
  
But you're burning it up so fast, searching for some lasting truth  
  
And I want you to be my acrobat, I want you to be my lover  
  
Oh there were others who would treat you cruel  
  
But oh Jeannie, I will always be your fool  
  
  
  
And I want you to be my acrobat, I want you to be my lover  
  
Oh there were others, and I've known quite a few  
  
But oh oh Jeannie, I'm still in love with you  
  
  
  
Stepped into my life from a bad dream  
  
Making the life that I had seem suddenly shiny and new  
  
Oh Jeannie I'm so in love with you  
  
Stepped into my life from a bad dream'"  
  
Ginny held her head against his chest, never wanting to get up.  
  
'This is truly euphoria.'  
  
A/N Hey! There's one chapter left! I hope you liked the wedding! Oh, and Ashlie was wonderfully played by Miss Butterflysky. READ HER STORY! 


	19. I Think I'll Call Her Fae

"Ginny, just take deep breaths! Just inhale and exhale." Ginny grabbed her brother by the hair. "I know how to breathe you moron!" Draco gently gripped her hand and rubbed the palm. "Calm down Potelé. It's ok. Just calm down." She whimpered as another contraction shook her body.

"Just make it stop Draco! Make it stop!" She screamed as they put her into the bed. "Baby, just breathe with me ok?" The docters were impressed by the way Draco handled the stubborn Malfoy. They'd known her for her entire life and had _never known her to obey anyone. She screamed one more time. Draco kissed her sweaty forehead. "It's ok baby. It's ok. Just breathe."_

Ginny did just that. She did as she was told in hopes that Draco could make the pain escape! "Draco, please make it stop!" she whimpered. He kissed her cheek softly. "Ne pleurent pas mes beaux. Il sera tout fait dans des minutes," he whispered gently into her ear. She whimpered, not knowing what he said but still tried to be good. 

"Push Ginny. Push." Ginny whimpered. She shook her head as the doctors urged her to try. "Poussez mon amour." She cried out as she pushed for him. Within minutes, Ginny could hear cries in the room. She took a series of deep breaths as Draco softly rubbed her back.

"Good girl Gin. Good girl my Potelé." She whimpered and lay back against her pillows. Draco smiled when he heard the doctor say, "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you have a brand new baby girl." Ginny giggled weakly. She held her arms out. "Let me hold her. Let me hold her now!" Draco ran his fingers through her hair. "Easy Little One." She whimpered when they took the baby away.

"They're just washing her. She'll be here in a minute." The nurse handing Ginny that baby was like someone handing a blind woman the ability to see. She suddenly had no regrets about anything. She wasn't sad, nor depressed, and she felt no pain whatsoever. This little baby was like the ultimate Tylenol!

"What shall we name her?" Draco asked, gently running a finger across the baby's forehead. There seemed to be a small glow radiating from the little baby. "I wish to name her……… Fae………"

A/N Well, that's it! No more story! It's done! Tout allé! Wille kommen nie wieder! Adeus!  This is all GONE!! Well anyway, as someone has already asked and at the moment I can't remember who asked me……… Well anyway, Potelé means chubby! Haha, but shhhh don't tell Ginny that! Well, I love you all so much for reviewing! __

_Thank____you_ for____the____name____Amy___!!___


	20. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Fae Malfoy sat on the floor, waving her hands over her small pile of mud. Draco and Ginny had become aware that when she was merely two, Fae was a healer. She could simply touch Draco's forehead and his headache would vanish. As Fae grew up, she became beautiful. Her long blonde hair changed from beautifully blonde, to a rich silver that was almost translucent. Boys at Hogwarts would stop to stare. Even the professors could hardly contain themselves!

Ginny grew with guilt, knowing that one day she would have to tell her the truth, making her beautiful butterfly fall. She knew that some day, her Fae would want to find out who her father was, and she could do nothing to stop it.

Draco knew as well that she couldn't always play daddy with Fae. As much as she loved her, and he did love her wit all of his heart, he couldn't live forever pretending. One day Ginny would have to tell her the truth and on that day, Draco would loose his baby girl forever.

Some day, they would have to allow their little girl to go to America and find her father. Would she ever find out who her father was? Out of the millions in America, most that Ginny probably slept with anyway, would little Fae ever really find the man she was looking for?

A/N There will be a sequel guys! There will be one and you can start looking for it by at least tomorrow. I may put it up today, but at most, it will be out by tomorrow. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers!

Chapter 1

Catalina Royce

Renee Woods

jen

Mia

Chapter 2

August

SilverDream

cosmoz 

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

Jen

Chapter 3

scholcomp1

Chapter 4

krazychick501

Anaxandra

TwistedWikked

Demonstar

Aurora Noctifer

Chapter 5

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

Sunshine

OpalKoboi

Ditzy Spacecadets

August

No name

No name

Melzie4424@aol.com

Chapter 6

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

August

Chapter 7

MYSTIQUE

Jen 

Amy 

adarial ciao

SAngel

Chapter 8

                                                  Ms. M (hehe, favorite teacher of mine!) 

Shyla

kellyanne

Kelly 

Butterflysky

Jen 

Chapter 9

Jen 

Shinigami29

Jen 

Chapter 10

Jen 

kellyanne

Chapter 11

_Thank all of you guys for your support!_

sammie 

Fire and Night

some1 caring

Jen 

sammy

kitkat87

kitkat87

txt-eva

Clare

Minerva 

fyrechild

Ariadna

Kitkatt

Chapter 12

Jen

Chapter 13

Jen 

Chapter 14

                       Jen (you again!? j/k)

sadie (say-dee

SAngel

OpalKoboi

Chapter 15

Lady Godiva

Jen 

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

kitkat87 

Chapter 16

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

Jen 

kellyanne

MagicalMoonPrincess

Chapter 17

December's Girl

Fire and Night

Lisa 

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

jenna 

kellyanne

Chapter 18

butterfly kisses

Melzie

friendly-mione

starchild

Fire and Night

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

kellyanne

brown-sugar

Chapter 19

S.O.S

S.O.S 

Crimson Stains

Lirael

Anya

kellyanne

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon

friendly-mione

Fire and Night

Chapter 20

Butterflysky

SAngel

fcnfnz 

                                            JuXtApOsEr (Thanks for the nice long review!)

friendly-mione

Thank you every one for reviewing me! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!


End file.
